


Spring Chill

by glim



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Professors, Common Cold, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: Arthur's sick and academically frustrated, basically.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [R00bs_Teacup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R00bs_Teacup/gifts).



> For azile_teacup, who wished for a 1990s academic au with some Arthur hurt/comfort <3

Arthur heaves a sigh and stares down at the page full of notes in front of him. 

He's been in the library for three hours, he's read through the ten most recent copies of the _Reader's Guide to Periodical Literature _, skimmed through_ L'Année Philologique_ yet again, he's made enough photocopies to drain all the funds from his department copy card, and he's become incredibly familiar with every single piece of graffiti carved into the desk he's sitting at in the bound periodicals section of the library. 

He gives another sigh, and takes off his glasses before rubbing both hands over his face. He's going to have to interlibrary loan the one article that he needs for his book chapter. Not because the university does not carry the journal, or because they don't have the proper issue or volume yet. 

No. They subscribe to the journal, and the volume where the article ought to be located is right here on Arthur's graffiti-ridden desk. The article, however, is _missing_ , torn out of the volume, probably by some desperate undergrad who thinks one source will be enough for their Intro to Latin Prose course final paper. It won't, of course, because _Arthur_ is the professor who'll be grading that paper on Cicero's orations and who will be tempted to mark the paper in a merciless manner should the article he needs show up on the works cited page. 

Arthur doesn't sigh again, but he does give his eyes another rub before putting his glasses back on. He's congested, tired, and even though the cold's not as bad as it was yesterday, he still feels out of sorts. The headache he'd staved off earlier with cold medicine and a truly ridiculous amount of coffee is back, and that, more than anything else, probably means he should pack up and head home for dinner, a shower, and sleep. 

At least all of those things mean seeing Merlin. Who's supposed to come pick him up at the library, but who won't be free until he's done teaching his graduate seminar at six o'clock that evening. Arthur checks his watch, and this time lets out a sigh of relief when he sees that it's already 5:45pm. By the time he's ready to leave, Merlin should be here. 

Stacking up the books and journals takes a couple minutes as does relocating all his notes and photocopies to his bag. Reading and annotating the articles can wait for another day. 

"Hey..." A hand rests on his shoulder, and Arthur turns into the touch. "We finished early today." Merlin sits down next to Arthur and reaches over to finish putting things into his messenger bag for him. 

"Did you walk from the English department?" Arthur coughs and mutters an apology, then hands Merlin his folder of notes to slide into his bag. 

Merlin nods. "Yeah. I'm parked over here in the deck, though, because I was at the library, too, this afternoon, then just walked down to the department. How are you feeling?" 

Arthur lets out a restrained groan. "I'm alright, but I'm so congested I can hardly focus anymore. Also, the article I wanted was missing. Also..." 

Merlin looks at him, expectant. "Also?" 

Arthur shakes his head and sneezes roughly into the crook of his elbow, an action that reminds him he also has a sore throat. The headache flares up again, too, and he rubs his forehead. If he weren't leaving campus now, he'd seriously consider getting tea and decongestants at the student center, praying the whole time he didn't run into any of his own students there. He'd been lucky tonight and hadn't encountered any of them at the library, though Thursday nights were better known for parties than study sessions. 

"I think you need to go home." Merlin says. He tugs Arthur up out of his seat and puts his arm around Arthur's waist. "I got soup for dinner to go with the leftover pasta, but if you only feel like having soup, that's fine." 

"What kind of soup? You didn't tell me you were going to the store today."

"The veggie pesto one you like. Didn't Classics have a department meeting today? And then you were teaching, and then here... If you get a beeper..."

"I'm not getting a beeper. You can send me emails just like everyone else or leave me a voicemail." 

Merlin laughs and carries Arthur's bag for him as they walk up the steps from the library basement to the first floor, and rubs Arthur's back a little as he sits at one of the computer terminals to put in his ILL request. 

When they get outside, it's a cool, clear spring evening, and Merlin slips his hand into Arthur's for a brief moment to squeeze it. It's chilly enough that Arthur tugs his jacket closed over his chest and doesn't resist the way Merlin leans closer into him.


End file.
